Pain, Death and Destruction
by LeaCharmedOne
Summary: Dean has been having a dream of this girl who is she? Sam meets Riley Nicole but is she more then just a girl with no last name?
1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester looked at the red light hoping it would change. As it turned to green Dean sped up. It was a dark night out and Dean looked around the vacant road. Just as he turned a sharp bend he saw her, the girl from his previous nights dream and slammed on the breaks. The girl stood there in shock as she walked over to Dean's window. "Dean?"……..

Dean, Sam called trying to wake his brother up from a deep sleep. "How long was I out?" Dean said as he woke up. "Well for starters its noon. Did you have that dream with the girl again?" questioned Sam. Dean gave his brother a look before heading to get dress.

Dean and Sam walked outside to the impala when a young girl with blonde hair and baby blue eyes came up to them. "You are Dean and Sam right?" The two looked at this girl not knowing what to say. "I'm sorry I'm Riley Nicole, no last its kind of like Cher." "Nice to meet you Riley so how did you know are names?" Sam questioned.

"I just do okay I just wanted to warn you." The girl leaned in, "Supernatural forces are coming and I don't think you two can stop them."

Dean gave Riley a look saying you're crazy girl. "Now Dean trust me ok I know stuff." "Like hell you know anything lets go Sam", said Dean as he got in the impala. Sam gave Riley a smile and a piece of paper with his cell number on it, "See you later." Riley jumped on her bed, "Them guys are idiots!" "Well you didn't say you were their sister Rile you should of." said another girl with lighter blonde hair which had pink streaks in it. "Listen Paige we don't need to do this now okay just get one of them visions and tell me where my brothers are."


	2. The Drawing

AN: Paige is a mix between Peyton form OTH and Alex who was on the Oc and a mix of Casie who was on a episode of Buffy in season 7. If you want more fanfic and stuff email me and I have a wedsite with my work on it.

Sam and Dean sat at a downtown coffee house looking at a newspaper. "So the spirit of a boy haunts the road that the murders have been on." Dean said as Sam gave his brother a look. "That girl it's like I have seen her somewhere else." "Sam she is crazy we have no idea how she knows about us." "Dean listen the look you had on your face when she said our names you had the same feeling didn't you?" "Sam cut the crap there is no way I have ever seen that girl before." Dean said as he looked out the window and saw the girl of his dreams. He blinked and she was gone he had to leave this town.

Across town in a cheep hotel Riley Nicole Winchester sat down by her older and wiser friend Paige Montgomery. Paige was five foot seven only four inches taller than Riley but Paige's hair was almost white rather than blonde with two pink streaks in the front. Paige started to close her eyes drawing on her sketch pad as Riley interrupted her. "Paige did you find them?" Paige opened her eyes which now had a hint of anger in them. "Riley if you want me to get a vision of the guys how should I put this SHUT UP! Okay." Paige smiled and closed her eyes and went back to drawing. A force jumped into Paige a feeling of pain over came her as a quick flash of pictures went threw her mind. She began to draw faster now Riley could make out the picture a abandon road with a black '67 Chevy Impala with a guy which must have been Dean hovering over a lifeless body. Riley quickly looked to the sketch again that wasn't a lifeless body that was Sam!


	3. The Pain and Mystery Girl

It was around 9 or 10 at night when Sam and Dean had gotten to the road. Dean pulled off to the woods and the two got out and waited for the spirit. "This better take long." "Dean why he want to find dad that's the whole reason we are out hunting. " Sam heard a noise and then the two brothers saw the spirit of a boy who just smiled at them. Sam could feel the heat and turn and saw that a tree was now on fire. "Run Dean." Dean looked to Sam and turned around to the flaming tree next to him. "Aw shi..." Dean ran as the tree fell to the road. As the Winchester boys ran and tried to shot the spirit a car came speeding at them. The car speeding up more left the road. Dean saw the car drive off and then saw his brother lying on the road. "Sam!" Dean said as he ran to him. Sam had fallen on a rock that had cut his side. "Dean..." Sam said as he coughed up blood "find dad." Dean was now hovering over him as he hears a scream and turns his head. The spirit was getting killed again but by who or the better question by what?

Dean saw Riley walk over as he smiled. "Thanks but I didn't need help Buffy." Riley gave Dean a "was-that-suppose-to-be-funny" look. "Well you needed help or you would be dead." When Dean heard Riley say dead he immediately ran to Sam who had lost some blood and needed to rest.

Sam awoke to the bright light shining in his eyes. He looked over and saw a blonde hair girl with pink streaks and he jumped. "It's okay you lost some blood Dean should be back soon." Paige said just as Dean was walking into the room. "Sammy you feeling better?" Sam gave Dean an odd look and looked to Paige. "I'll just go do something." Paige said as she picked up her bag and left. "Did she save us last night?" "Dude no way that is like the first time the girl even spoke. Riley you know crazy girl she saved us." Sam got up slowly and started to get his clothes back on. "Wait how did she know we needed help." "Um" Dean said as he sat in a chair "well she said something about that but dude she is like freaking Buffy or something." Sam gave Dean a questionable face "She has super strength and can heal easily." "No but she's good with an axe and knew how to kill the spirit burn the tree that was planted on top of his body."

The two boys went outside and walked to the park that was by Riley's school. "Riley said to meet her here around 2." "Dean you didn't ask her anything?" "I did but she had to go to school. She's like only 13." "I doubt that she is 13 Dean." Sam said as the walked along the river. "She's 18." said Paige not looking up from her notebook. Dean and Sam looked at her and she shut her book. "Sorry didn't catch your name I'm Dean and that's Sam you are?" Paige looked at them she didn't want to lie to them. They seemed nice but she had no choice she couldn't tell them she knew everything that's happened to them. "I'm Paige Montgomery, nice to meet you."

Sam sat next to Paige and watched her read her book with her eyes shut. "You aren't blind are you." he questioned. Paige opened her eyes and laughed. "No I'm trying to see if I can feel the colors that I have on this page." Sam lifted his brow waiting to her more from this girl.

Dean was walking along the water as he saw a brown hair women staring off into space. "Hello Sophia" The women turned and smiled at Dean. "Dean? How do you know my name and I know you from somewhere?" "Wait I you just look like this girl that's in my dream." "Dreams huh? Well I think you will have to wait and see the out come of this in tonight's dream." Sophia smiled and in a flash Dean was left standing next well to nothing.


	4. Answers

Dean was left alone but not for long Riley came up to him. "Do you believe in fate?" "If I say yes will you leave me alone?" smirked Dean. "No sorry really Dean do you?" "Well I'll tell you after you tell me how you knew we needed help."

Sam smiled at Paige this girl was very intelligent. He saw a sketch book sitting next to her and he picked it up. "Can I look?" Paige smiled "Sure you can." She was happy that book had no drawings of Sam or Dean in it. Sam flipped to a page it was a sketch of Paige and a brown hair girl. "These are great draw me." Paige's eyes stood out in shock. "No I can't." "Draw anything then." Sam said turning on his puppy dog face. "Fine but no peeking." Paige started to draw and in a few moments she handed a picture to Sam. It was of the fountain in front of them. "This is beautiful Paige." Paige smiled and thanked Sam as she quickly shut her sketch book closing the page she actually drawn on. The page was a drawing that a 12 year old would have done.

Riley gave Dean a smile but he looked at her putting up a brow. "So you want me to believe that you were doing a school project and suddenly found Sam and my names on the internet." "Listen okay I have lived one other place Lawrence, Kansas heard of it?" Dean looked at Riley with anger who did this girl think she was! "If you heard of us in Lawrence then you would have seen a picture of us when I was 4 and Sam was a baby. Do tell me how you knew what a 4 year old and a baby would look like at 26 and 22."

Paige walked with Sam to Dean and Riley. "Hey Riley." said Sam as he gave Paige her sketch book back. "Hi Sam hey Paige." Riley said as she walked away. "Dean what did do you?" Sam questioned as Paige had a pain over come her. Dean held Paige making sure she wouldn't fall. "I didn't do anything Sam. Are you okay?" "Yeah thanks" Paige smiled "Sam give me call if you want to talk." Paige walked away and Sam and Dean looked at each other. "She is hiding something." They both said simultaneously and looked back at each other.

"Which one were you talking about?" Dean questioned. "Um Paige which means." "I was talking about Riley." Dean finished his brother's statement. The two went to the library to look up some research on their new friends.

Paige walked into her apartment and went to the kitchen. The fridge door was opened and Paige jumped when a brown hair girl revealed herself behind the door. "Hey Paige." said the woman who was known as Sophia to Dean. "Not now Sophia please I can't." Paige said as she ventured to the living room couch. "Aw is poor little Paige falling for a Winchester?" Sophia smirked as she sat down next to Paige. "I know I can't okay you always get the easy job." "You think seeing Dean is easy try again." "Well then sister what are we going to fix?" "Paige get drawing your vision you had earlier." Paige looked at Sophia and to a picture hanging on the wall. "Okay let's go someplace else for this." Paige said as the two girls got their stuff and walked out of the building. When the door shut the picture on the wall shook a little it wasn't any picture it was a drawing of Sam.

Dean kept looking in the books but he found nothing. He places his head down on the table. "Looking for something?" Sophia asked. Dean smiled as he saw her. "Are you following me?" he asked as a smirk came on his face. "I think the question Dean is who or what is following you?" Dean opened his eyes he was at the library he must have fallen asleep. "Dean, Riley just called she wants you to meet her at the ferry."

Dean walked over to Riley who was looking out to the river. "So finally going to tell me the truth." Riley smiled "No I plan on making you believe me." Dean ran a hand threw his short hair. "I doubt that will work." "Maybe I should have asked for Sam instead." Riley said.

Sam walked into a café and took a seat. "Feeling lonely today?" said the brown hair waitress. Sam looked up to the girl's ruby lips. "A little I guess." "I have a gift of knowing what people are feeling." she said as she poured his coffee. "So someone you love past away?" Sam looked very surprised. "You are good." "Listen whatever may have happened always know that you will have something else to look forward to." she said as she started to walk away. Sam put his money down and walked over to her. "Are you sure about that?" "Yes everyone has a destiny and it will unfold in time." she said as she gave Sam a smile. Sam left the café as Sophia watched him. "Miss." a customer said and Sophia looked to them. "One minute buddy."

Riley and Dean sat in silence until Sam appeared. "Sam find anything." Dean asked. Sam nodded his head and looked to Riley. "You know something don't you?" Riley shook her head. "You told him and wouldn't tell me." Dean complained. "All I know is that you two are up against something you can't stop." she said as she walked away. "Since we believe her check on the other one now." Dean said as he made his way to the impala.

Sophia went over to Paige "Well I think I helped them." Paige opened her eyes and looked at her drawing. "We might have helped them but we didn't help us." The two looked at each other and started to walk.

"Give me the knife, Sam." Dean said as he tried to open Paige's locked apartment door. "Should we really do this Dean?" Dean already walked into the apartment and Sam followed. "Does this answer your question Sam?" Dean said as the two looked at the drawings that were taped on the wall. The two slowly looked at all of them. There had to be a couple dozen up each of a hunt the boys had went on through childhood and up until now. "She lied to me." Sam stated. "I never lied to you Sam." said Paige as she and Sophia walked into the room. Dean looked at Sophia. "Dream girl?" "Wait this is the girl that's in your dreams. She was my waitress." Sam said as they both looked at the girls. "Answers please." Dean said as he looked at a drawing of his car.

"Are you following us?" questioned Sam as he sat across from Paige. "No you know how Riley knew you were in trouble with the spirit." The two guys nodded. "Well she didn't really know until I got a vision." Paige said. "Here is the deal Winchester" Sophia said looking to Dean. "Paige gets visions of supernatural stuff and it's mostly about your brother and yourself. Then she draws them and I send them to you Dean." "How do you get visions you wouldn't draw a picture of me earlier." Sam questioned. "Look" Paige handed Sam a drawing. "I can't draw this is the picture I really drew earlier. I get visions and when I close my eyes I can draw but that's only if I get a vision." "So why us?" Dean asked. Sophia looked at him. "That's a dumb question. Why can I go into your dreams? Why can Paige get visions? Why are your brother and her falling for each other? It's all the same answer its fate." Sam looked at Paige who was blushing. "You see visions before they happened and tell um Sophia and she sends signs to Dean in his dreams." Paige nodded. "Yeah there is a legend that two brothers, hunters of supernatural will have their fate tested and will need the help of two supernatural girls to save them."

"See Sammy I knew I needed you to hunt with me." smirked Dean. "The test you two have well it got messed up" Sophia continues to reply "What happened to your mother well whatever did that it messed up your test." "You know what killed her and Jessica?" asked Sam. Paige looked to him. "No sorry but we know since that happened your test isn't the way it should be, fair." Dean looked at a picture of the girls with his dad. "You know are dad?" Sophia smiled. "We met him once around the same time Sam was getting the dreams of what happened to Jess." Sam looked at Sophia. "Did you send them to me?" Sophia looked down. "No but your dad knew something was wrong and contacted us to help him." Paige took over for Sophia. "He wanted us to make sure we helped you the best we can but the visions I get have no clues to what killed your mom or Jess."

"So why are you two here?" Dean questioned as Sophia put a worry face on. "It's about helping you." Sophia said putting on a fake smile. Dean looked at Sophia. "Really?" Paige handed the guys a drawing. "It's about your sister." Dean and Sam looked at each other then back to the girls. "Riley?" the boys said.

Across town Riley walked into her hotel and laid down on the bed as she felt something on her head. Riley let out a scream.

The four got into Dean's impala and started to drive to Riley's hotel. "We aren't sure if she is your sister or maybe cousin." said Sophia as Paige got a vision. It went so quick lights flashed and her head started to pound. "Paige!" Sam said as Sophia handed the girl her sketch book but Paige threw it back to Sophia. "It…she they thing it's getting her." Paige said as she opened her eyes which were now a black instead of an ocean blue.


End file.
